Dragon Ball Rebirth
by Chibi-Panda-Saiyajin
Summary: Goku and Vegeta discover a Saiyan baby on Planet Yardrat. Beside this child a note is written by the baby's parents for whomever finds him, requesting that they raise the child to be good. Follow these two Saiyans on a funny, wild adventure raising an adorable Saiyan brat, both of them taking on paternal and maternal traits. It shall be a riot! Hope you like and review!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Rebirth

Chapter 1: News on Planet Yardrat

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

><p>The Z Fighters Trunks Briefs and Vegeta were flying over to the Son residence to spar with Goku and his son Goten. It had been a year since Goku defeated Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb and Vegeta could tell Kakarot was getting stronger. As father and son touched down, the Sons came out from lunch and greeted them. Vegeta explained their appearance and Goku agreed to spar with him as soon as they were finished with their meal. Thus the two princes joined them for a bite, much to Chi-Chi's frustration. After the fact the warriors left the humble abode and relocated to a more appropriate area for fighting.<p>

Trunks and Goten were equally excited to see how much stronger each other had become since they last saw each other, but their enthusiasm couldn't compare to that of their fathers'. In fact, the boys could have sworn that Vegeta and Goku's competitive natures were so proud, they were even competing to see who was more fired up to spar. Vegeta could sense easily that Kakarot had improved tremendously and was confident in his own new power in spite of it. And rightfully so; Goku could sense a big change in Vegeta's strength as well and wanted to spar with him all that much more because of it.

They stopped flying when they found the perfect spot and flew down. Trunks and Goten stretched quickly beforehand then began fighting. Goku and Vegeta were more patient, taking their time and waiting for the suspense to build to it's peak. Not long after this did the spar between the great full-blooded Saiyans commence. It was quite the impressive sight. Their confidence was well placed in their own skills. Surprisingly they seemed to be on par with one another, which meant to Goku that Vegeta may have finally been able to catch up to him. Even their sons put a halt to their sparring to watch their fathers battle it out, both cheering them on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile King Kai was on his planet observing the fight between the Prince of all Saiyans and the Protector of Earth. Oh how his pupil had grown as a fighter, proving time and time again that he was destined to keep the peace on Earth and defend her from evil and destruction. Not to say Vegeta hadn't impressed also. The Saiyan Prince was coming up in the ranks considerably. He and Goku were even beginning to grow as a combative threat to Gods. This provoked the deity, for there was a fearsome God who would one day request to meet these skilled warriors. If he ever found out...<p>

Suddenly his antennae twitched when he picked up a presence on another planet, an abrupt spark of new energy. He assumed it was the presence of a new life form being birthed. Thinking of this as an odd occurrence, especially when in the middle of watching the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta, he decided to take a quick moment to look into the life form.

With his arms behind him, he turned to the side and observed the disturbance. Surprisingly enough, it had come from the planet Yardrat. King Kai thought it was peculiar how he could have picked up anything this significant on the planet. The last newsworthy event the Yardrats ever had was welcoming Goku to their planet after he had crashed while escaping the destruction of Planet Namek. Still, he had looked into the strange power. Not a moment after this did the deity exclaimed to high heaven, reeling back in astonishment. Nearby, his pet monkey Bubbles made a commotion of his own. Wanting to know what had disturbed his owner. "How can that be?! There were no more survivors—" he caught his breath as a revelation came to him "—Unless…!"

* * *

><p>The sparring session was two hours and thirteen minutes in. Trunks Briefs and Son Goten figured that was enough fighting for them and sat down to watch their fathers continue on. After some time, they wondered if Goku and Vegeta would ever stop fighting. "Haven't you two had enough?" they inquired. The men only laughed, finding their question very amusing. Of course they hadn't had enough! It had been far too long since they last fought together or saw of each other. Sure, it was only a year since they parted ways, but the boys figured for Saiyans—and on top of that, powerful Saiyan warriors—that was a long time to go without catching up on one's power status.<p>

Goku boasted about Vegeta's ability to easily stay on par with him. The Saiyan men had taken on their Super Saiyan 2 forms by now and were able to keep up with one another. When Goku fought Vegeta in a similar situation a year prior, it was considered an unfair and illeginimate fight due to the possession of the Saiyan Prince. He and Goku were very much pleased in the reassurance that the hotheaded Saiyan was a match for Goku in his second Super Saiyan form. Now all there was left to see was whether or not Vegeta had pushed past its boundary.

Just as they were getting geared up for the main event, King Kai interrupted their dual telepathically. 'Goku, Vegeta, are you there?!' This caused them to stop and whipped their heads around to see if anyone else was there with them. "Kakarot, did you hear that?!" Vegeta asked, thinking he was hearing things. "Yeah, but who was it? There's only Goten and Trunks here with us." "Wait a minute," Vegeta began. "We both heard that but it clearly wasn't coming from anyone else here. That must mean…" Goku grinned and chuckled over how he couldn't have jumped to the conclusion that it was King Kai who had contacted them faster. "Oh hey, King Kai! Whatcha been up to?"

The deity was in a sweat over the news he had received. "That isn't important right now, Goku! I have to tell you both some urgent news!" The two warriors furrowed their brows. "Can it wait, King Kai?" Goku pleaded. "Vegeta and I are in the middle of a fight and I sort of want to see his current full potential—" King Kai quickly interrupted him. He was in way too much of a rush to listen to his student's requests. '_Forget about your silly fight, Goku! This is serious!_'Vegeta scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just shut up and listen to him already, Kakarot. If he claims whatever news he has for us is urgent, I'm sure he means it." The naïve Saiyan titter awkwardly. "Sorry, King Kai... You were saying?"

"Very well," he started. "I was watching the two of you fighting when I picked up a energy signature on Planet Yardrat." "Planet Yardrat...?" Goku repeated. "What sort of energy signature?" Vegeta cut in. "I asked myself the same question. So I looked into it and, well... it appears there is a Saiyan newborn on the planet..." The men gasped in shock, shouting, "_A Saiyan newborn?!_" Trunks sat up when he heard his and Goten's father scream. "What are they yelling about?" He asked his friend, to which he replied, "Heck if I know. Are they done yet?"

"But King Kai, that's impossible! How come this is just coming up?!" Goku asked anxiously. "The newborn's pod only arrived on Yardrat an hour or so ago." "Can you tell us whether the newborn is full-blooded?" Vegeta asked. "The baby is still in its pod, but I believe it could likely be one hundred percent Saiyan." A big happy grin overcame Goku's face at the thought of getting to possibly see another Saiyan. "That's incredible, Vegeta! That means there could be more Saiyans out there!" "And explain to me how such a reality would be praiseworthy!" the prince shouted at him. Goku's smiled faded into his friend's flared rage. "You forget, Kakarot, that countless of our people were bloodthirsty murderers!" "Oh right, my bad... Well we'll have to worry about that later when we have the chance. Right now, we must—"

Trunks and Goten called over to them once again, wishing to know of what their fathers were conversing about and whether or not they could finally go play at Trunks's house. Goku, being the simpleminded man he was, only grinned nervously and said that his conversation with Vegeta was nothing of importance so they would lose interest. His efforts did not carry much weight so Vegeta then excused them to go play to which they replied with a cheery "thanks" and were off. "Alright, enough chitchat," Vegeta lent a hand atop of Goku's shoulder. "Take us to Planet Yardrat." Goku smirked before pressing his index and middle fingers to his forehead. Soon after, they vanished out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Rebirth

Chapter 2: The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Kokin © Chibi-Panda-Saiyajin

* * *

><p>The two Saiyans had finally appeared on the planet. They took in the quirky atmosphere of the neon sky and the purple earth before starting their search. They took notice of about a dozen Yardrats gathered in a group and making a ruckus. The warriors presumed they had just found the pod and hurried over to them. Goku first greeted his old masters and acquaintances with a salute. They all turned around and joined at his side in praise of his return, bringing an amused laugh out of the warrior. He said hello and told them why they were there, until Vegeta interrupted him to say the Yardrats probably couldn't understand him.<p>

They cut through the crowd and reached the edge of a crater, which habited a space pod just at the bottom. Goku and Vegeta flew down to where they were standing right in front of the craft's door. Goku cocked his head to the side, saying, "So, how do you think we'll get in?" Vegeta grunted before smashing his fist into the magenta glass window, soon followed by a wailing noise. The prince swore to himself. "Oh great, now you've gone and woke it up," Goku pouted. Vegeta had his whole arm inside the pod now and his other hand clutched onto the rim of the window. "Be quiet, moron! I'm trying to find the remote… Got it!"

He pulled his arm out with the pod's remote in hand. They both stepped back as he pressed a button that opened the door. Vegeta didn't believe the child's incessent screams could become louder than before the pod opened up, but low and behold it did; it was more echoed beforehand and now was downright blaring. He plugged his ears, wishing the brat would shut up already. "Don't be like that, Vegeta. You scared him after all," Goku said while Vegeta bent down to pick up the baby who was still crying.

Goku saw a glimpse of a single sheet of tattered paper neighboring the spot where the bay resided and grabbed it. His comrade asked what it was and he replied that it was a letter. It had been written in weird characters that Goku couldn't make out. He tried turning it sideways but nothing changed. "It's written in the native Saiyan language. Give it here." They swapped the child and letter. Fortunately the baby ceased his tears and crying when orange-clothed Saiyan started talking to him. While Goku held the little boy in his arms and and cooed with him, Vegeta began translating the letter:

_For whomever is reading, I leave my will, along with my mate's will, to you. I am the father of the child you've found. Our one request is that you raise him to be a strong, pure-hearted warrior. We only wish we could raise him ourselves, but I regret to say that time has run out for us. There is no escaping it. We beg you, raise our son Kokin to be a formidable fighter with a sincere heart. We thank you._

"Aw, that was so sad," Goku spoke up finally afterwards. "Yes, it was. Whatever happened to his parents left them with no other choice but to forfeit a life to care for him..." Goku smiled down at the the Saiyan baby Kokin, saying "Coochie-coochie coo"'s to get him to smile back until Vegeta finished. "That is why I will raise him with Bulma." This disappointed Goku to hear. "What? How come you get to do it?" he pouted before turning up his nose at him. "He doesn't even like you." "Shut up, Kakarot! I know more about parenting a genuine Saiyan than you." "Nuh-huh, your son is half just like mine." 'I was referring to my mother and father, you dolt!" "Oh, my bad," he apologized. "Then we agree, I will raise him with Bulma."

Vegeta took the baby into his arms, readying to take him home. "Now wait just a minute. You may know more about all that 'raising a full-blooded Saiyan' stuff but the father and mother specifically asked that whoever takes care of Kokin would teach him to be pure of heart. And let's face it, that isn't quite your style, Vegeta," he chuckled. Vegeta's face dropped onto a frown. "They said pure-hearted, not an ignoramus." He proceeded to walk around with the infant, leaving Goku with his jaw hanging down. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" "I don't care," Vegeta said heartlessly. "Come on, Vegeta! I want to raise Kokin too!" The prince stopped. "You do?" "Of course!" Goku smiled. "I think it would be kinda cool having another shot at raising a boy."

"But I thought your wife was through with having anymore children," he reminded, raising a brow. "Well, I think she would warm up to the idea sooner or later. Plus, she'd be relieved to know another woman already did all the work for her!" Goku explained a little too enthusiastically. The prince's jaw dropped in astonishment, steaming with anger. "Kakarot, you need to watch how you phrase yourself sometimes! If Chi-Chi were here, she would surely have your head for such a comment!" "Sorry," he chuckled. "But you have to admit, I do have a point." He took the baby back and lifted him up over his head. "Isn't that right, Kokin?" Kokin showed his agree with Goku's statement through a smile.

Even though he knew he was right, he still thought Vegeta was stubborn as ever. The likelihood of him giving Kokin up was slim unless he came up with a solution to their problem that satisfied both of their wishes. "I've got it! I know just how we can settle this so we both get what we want!" "Oh really, and what is this idea of yours?" the prince scoffed. "We'll raise him together!" Vegeta took a step back from him, panicked. His cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed red. "I will not raise this boy with you, Kakarot! I have a lovely wife with whom I can raise Kokin!" "Come on, Vegeta. It'll be fun! This way, we could both be a part of his life. And we all could bond with each other and train together―"

"No, that's alright! On second thought, you can take him! Just anything but that...!" Goku raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, what are you talking about...?" Out of nowhere he started to laugh lightly. "Oh, that's not what I meant. You see, we would take turns with Kokin every so often; a little time with Chi-Chi and I and a little time with you and Bulma. Or I guess one of us could come over any time to see him really. Chi-Chi'll have to organize time shifts for us, she's always been better at planning schedules..."

Vegeta handed the baby over to Goku and turned away, insisting that he would prefer him to be Kokin's caretaker. What if someone were to put his preference in mates into question? He would lose his mind, no doubt. How could anyone think he would ever be interested in his comrade...?! Goku was now fully convinced that they could pull off his plan. He did want to spend more quality time with Vegeta and his family and wondered how he would interact with Kokin. But he secretly wanted another child because he missed out on a lot of Gohan and Goten's early years. If he really wanted this to work, he needed to beg for his life. And so, he continued to plea and plea.

Still the flame-haired Saiyan stood stubborn as a rock. Another idea came to Goku's mind as he was looking down at Kokin, who was staring back up at him cluelessly. A smile snuck up on his face. Vegeta felt a tap on his shoulder, which added on to the reasons why he was annoyed. Reluctantly, he pivoted his body to face Goku. He saw him holding up Kokin making an innocent but cute face at him while Goku portrayed puppy dog eyes and a pout. This brought a growl out of Vegeta before he finally submitted loudly to Goku's wishes. The Saiyan showed gratitude and excitement by jumping up and down. Vegeta quickly snarled and took the child out from Goku's arms and badgered him about shaking the brat too much and how he would hold onto him until Goku returned them home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Rebirth

Chapter 3: The Joining of Families.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait. It's short and I wasn't sure how to wrap up the end better, but here you go. I hope you like it anyway. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. Have fun! :)

* * *

><p>The wives of the Saiyans were waiting patiently and angrily for their husbands to return. Their sons Goten and Trunks were waiting as well but extremely against their will. It wasn't until the evening when Goku and Vegeta had finally returned. They entered the door; Goku was holding Kokin behind him to surprise them. He greeted everyone cheerily right before Chi-Chi and Bulma hit the both of them over the head. The Saiyans grabbed their heads in pain and cried out. The wives read them the riot act. Vegeta explained that they were late because Kakarot couldn't stop fussing over the baby to King Kai.<p>

Chi-Chi was steaming. She made an irritated face and growled. "A baby, huh?!" she questioned with. She smirked to hide how miffed she was. "So who is she?" she said to Goku, who was clueless and lifted an eyebrow at her. "She? Who?" he asked. She grabbed his neck with her hands and strangled him. "Don't play games with me, Goku! The other woman! Why else would you be talking about a baby!?" Vegeta was standing off, far from the action. Clearly he was avoiding housewife's wrath successfully.

"Crazy woman." Chi-Chi peeled her eyes from Goku and stopped choking him for a moment to glare at the Saiyan Prince with fire in her eyes. "What was that!?" "Other woman? That's not what he meant, Chi-Chi. Don't be silly," Goku laughed. "Don't call me silly, Goku! I'm being serious right now!" she screamed. The Saiyan was terrified. "You're mistaken by my words. Kakarot and I just got back from uncovering a Saiyan pod on Planet Yardrat. Inside the pod was a Saiyan newborn," he explained while slowly maneuvering his way away from her. "Your husband isn't cheating on you, you moron." He stepped a little ways further away from Chi-Chi after his comment just for extra safety precautions.

The wives blinked at them. "A Saiyan newborn…?" Bulma repeated. "Yeah!" Goku smiled. They looked around for the child. "But I can't see it, where is it?" Chi-Chi asked. "Oh right. Sorry about that." Goku pulled Kokin out from behind him and repositioned him so he was nested in both his arms. "Everyone, say hello to the future newest member of the Z Fighters Kokin!" Goku held him out for them to see up more closely as he gurgled. The baby's feet dangled from underneath him.

The women went completely gaga over him, taking turn holding him and talking to him. "He's so beautiful! I don't think I've ever seen a full-blooded baby Saiyan before!" Bulma cried out. "Me neither! He's such a cutie!" Chi-Chi agreed. "Vegeta, were you as adorable as this little guy when you were a baby?" Bulma asked her husband sweetly. "Saiyan infants are not adorable. They're nothing but brats without a care in the world, and so is he." She put a hand on her hip. "Keep talking like that and you won't be seeing much of this brat at all." "Why do you think I want to help raise him. I can't allow Kakarot to bring Kokin up the way he was brought up."

"Now wait just a minute," Chi-Chi pouted. "Goku may not have grown up as a normal child, but he isn't quite normal himself. He's a Saiyan who's lived among humans his entire life, unaware of so many thing. But he's also a caring father and he's saved the Earth the whole universe from evil." Goku smiled at her kind words. "Thank you, Chi-Chi." "So," Bulma started, "have you decided on who will raise this little man yet?" Goku nodded with a yep and said he and Vegeta would.

Bulma and Chi-Chi's eyes popped out of their sockets in bewilderment. They stared blankly at them for a while before Bulma continued. "Uh... so you two are raising him together?" Vegeta looked at her weird before shoving Goku away. "Don't be ubsurd! I'm not fathering the child with this clown! We've come to an agreement that would allow Kokin to grow up under both Kakarot's and my care. So there won't be anybody moving into anywhere—our lives will remain unchanged with the exception of the child, got that?"

Goku and the women nodded. Bulma left to make a phone call to her mother about the new changes and how they would need to prepare a baby room for Kokin. Chi-Chi talked to Kokin who only stared back at her. The men were overwhelmed by the baby items Bulma listed off. They had forgotten what it was like caring for a child, mostly because Vegeta wasn't around when Bulma was pregnant with Trunks and Goku was dead when Chi-Chi had Goten. But at least he retained what he would need to know to help raise Kokin, and they were more than sure that everything would work out just fine...


End file.
